helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Noto Arisa
|image = D-elhrzU4AAsGQ9.jpg |caption = Noto Arisa, July 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 153cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, voice actress |active = 2004-present |agency = (2004-2009) Style Cube (2009-) |label = (2004-2009) |group = Hello Pro Egg |generation = 1st Generation |join = June 20, 2004 |graduate = September 23, 2009 |days = 5 Years, 3 Months, 4 Days |acts = Ongaku Gatas, Hello Pro Egg, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, HAPPY! STYLE, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., StylipS |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} Noto Arisa (能登有沙) is a Japanese pop singer and voice actress. Previously, Noto was a member of Up Front Egg, Hello Pro Egg, Ongaku Gatas, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Team DEKARIS, StylipS, HAPPY! STYLE, and a player on Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. History ]] 2004 In June, she was chosen as one of the 30 original members of Hello Pro Egg. At first, she was only a back dancer in Hello! Project concerts and appeared in stage plays. 2005 In 2005, she was put in the group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, a group made to promote ecology. 2006 From July 31 to August 6, she appeared in the stage play "Hyakuen Yasai".Official Gekijyo Page 2007 In 2007, she got her first big break when she became one of the members of Ongaku Gatas alongside prominent Hello! Project members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika. She participated in 3 singles and 1 album before the group became inactive due to the graduation of the Elder Club. 2009 On August 10, it was announced that Noto would be graduating from Hello Pro Egg to become an Up Front Egg. While a Hello Pro Egg aims to debut in Hello! Project as part of a group or solo, an Up Front Egg aims to become a talento. From April 23 to May 2, she appeared in the stage play "Mikoto Mannequin" alongside Shibata Ayumi, Yasuda Kei, and Miyoshi Erika.Official Gekijyo Page In August, she starred in the stage play KURA-POP. The play ran from August 26th through the 30th.Official Gekijyo Page On September 23, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg after the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ concert."ハロプロエッグ 能登有沙に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2009-08-10. She has also opened an official blog on Ameblo that is not restricted to fan club members only. On December 30, Noto released a mini album (NO NIGHT EDEN) and mini photobook (ARi01) that were only available to buy from Comiket. 2011 In 2011, Noto became the leader of a new group, StylipS. In July, she starred in the stage play Q - Anata wa Dare?. The play ran from July 13th through the 18th.Official Gekijyo Page 2016 In 2016, StylipS became inactive, but Noto Arisa remained under Style Cube as a solo singer and voice actress. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Noto Arisa (能登有沙) *'Nickname:' Nocchi (のっち), Ari (あり) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Former Ongaku Gatas Color:' Light Purple *'Former StylipS Color:' Light Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2009) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2012) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) *'Up-Front Style groups:' **Team DEKARIS (2009) *'Style Cube groups:' **StylipS (2011–) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Anime, karaoke, manga, drawing, stamp collecting, surfing the internet *'Specialties:' Calligraphy, typing on the computer, Gundam Tallk *'Likes:' Baking cakes *'Dislikes:' Waking up early, cleaning her room *'Charm Point:' Long neck *'Strong Points:' Generosity, can forgive easily *'Weak Point:' Fickleness *'Favorite Colors:' Orange, red, yellow-green *'Favorite Foods:' Fried shrimp, udon *'Least Favorite Foods:' Tartar sauce, white fish (Atka mackerel, flatfish), walleye pollack *'Favorite School Subject:' Japanese *'Looks Up To:' Ishikawa Rika Discography Albums *2013.01.20 Hello, Little Monsters *2017.02.14 Dynamis World Mini Albums *2009.12.30 NO NIGHT EDEN *2010.07.25 END OF THE GATE *2010.08.14 innocent as a BABY *2010.12.12 a piece of Romance *2013.12.15 Rainbow Drops *2016.10.12 Bokura no Shiranai Monogatari (僕らの知らない物語) Singles *2016.06.15 Oyasumiboshi (おやすみ星) Solo Songs *CAT WALK *Hatsukoi EVOLUTION (StylipS cover) *Blue Moon Dream *Wagamama Buddy *MIRACLE RUSH (StylipS cover) *Baby KISS☆ (StylipS cover) *TSU・BA・SA (StylipS cover) VHS *2002.??.?? Crayon Vol.3 Noto Arisa 13sai (くれよんVol.3 能登有沙13歳) Singles Participated In StylipS *STUDY×STUDY *MIRACLE RUSH *Choose me♡Darling *Prism Sympathy *NOVA Revolution *Junsui na Fujunbutsu *Mayomayo Compass wa Iranai *Give Me Secret Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2002.11.10 Angel BOOKS 6 Water melon (エンジェルBOOKS 6 Water melon) *2009.12.30 ARi01 *2010.08.14 ARi02 *2010.12.30 ARi03 Works Movies *2010 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata TV Programs *2003 Yumemiru Budou ~Hon wo Yomujo~ (夢みる葡萄～本を読む女～) *2009 Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ~Tamatama mi Wasureta Hitotachi ni Sasagu~ (機動戦士ガンダム00 ～たまたま見忘れた人たちに捧ぐ～) Theater *2006 Hyakuen Yasai (百円野菜) *2009 Mikoto Mannequin (ミコトマネキン) *2009 KURA-POP (暗ポップ) *2011 Q - Anata wa Dare? Internet *2006 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken (道徳女子短大 エコ研) *2007-2008 MIDTOWN TV "OO Ai Kora! Sei Yaguchi" (MIDTOWN TV「○○あい☆コラ!生やぐち」) *2008-Present DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) *2009-Present Nomo-P Plastic Radio (のもぴ～プラスティックラジオ) Radio *2007-2009 Ongaku Gatas no Gatten Guts10 Gatas (音楽ガッタスのGuts10☆ガッタス！！) *2008-2008 TBC Fun Field Mouretsu Moudash (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2008 HaroPuro Yanen (ハロプロやねん!) *2009-Present Nomo-P Plastic Radio (のもぴ～プラスティックラジオ) Select Concerts *2007.10.20 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02) *2008.08.30 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 05 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！05) Trivia *Has two younger brothers. *Because of her young features and short stature, she is often mistaken for a middle school student. *Spends her summer vacations in Akita Prefecture with her grandmother. *Played rubber-ball tennis in first grade and practiced classical ballet for six years. *Is a big fan of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Her favorite spot is in her room. *Is good friends with Korenaga Miki, Aoki Erina, Ose Kaede, and Maeda Yuuka. *Made her first concert appearance at Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu. *Was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. *Her Gatas Brilhantes H.P. uniform number was #23. *Eats rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her own (and others) earlobes. *Her calligraphy name is Kanon (花音). *She is the leader of Happy! Style *She played the role of Nocchi the policewoman in Kaito Reinya, the anime Tanaka Reina stars in. See Also *Gallery:Noto Arisa Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official Blog *Gundam Model Blog *Official Ustream Channel es:Noto Arisa Category:1988 Births Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Hello! Project Category:December Births Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:2009 Departures Category:Blood Type AB Category:StylipS Category:Members from Chiba Category:2004 Additions Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:Team DEKARIS Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Soloists Category:Noto Arisa Albums Category:Group Leaders Category:Staff members Category:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Capricorn Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Dragon